


Let Me In

by Not_You



Series: one only understands the things that one tames [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Crying During Sex, LET THE HEALING BEGIN, M/M, Men Crying, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mirror Sex, Naked Male Clothed Male, Praise Kink, Protective Phil Coulson, Punishment, Sexual Dysfunction, Subspace, Suit Sex, clint's loki issues, it's okay that clint isn't hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Phil punishes Clint, and it actually does help.</p><p>(Check the notes if you're worried about triggers or being hit by errant shrapnel from feelsplosions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

Phil takes a deep breath and straightens his tie. This has been more than a week in the making, and he is not going to fuck it up. Once he's certain he has himself completely under control, he opens the door. Clint is kneeling on the bedroom floor, wrists crossed behind his back, head bowed. His clothes are folded and piled on a chair, and the ambient temperature is above normal to keep him from getting cold. His eyes are closed, blindfolding him on the honor system. Phil sighs and paces a slow circle around him, just admiring the view. “Beautiful. Are you ready?”

“Yes, master,” Clint whispers.

“Good boy.” Phil goes to the closet and pulls out the mirror he stashed there earlier, propping it against the wall to reflect Clint. He takes a moment then to stroke Clint's hair and softly tell him that he's being good. Clint whines and trembles, but holds position. Phil leans down and kisses the nape of his neck, and Clint makes a soft, breathy noise. “You'll be okay,” Phil murmurs, and brings out the bondage tape. Its a deliberate choice, and Clint keens when it goes on.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, master...”

“You know how to let me know if it's too much.”

“Yes, master.” Clint whines helplessly as Phil binds his wrists together, and then connects them to his ankles, keeping him in position while allowing him substantial slack.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, master.” Clint's voice cracks, and a tear slips from the corner of his eye. 

Phil kisses it away. “Ssshh, it's okay.” He checks Clint's bindings, making sure he has everything in order before kneeling behind Clint and pressing against his back. He has a good view of Clint's reflection in the mirror, and can see that his good boy's eyes are still closed. “God, you're so beautiful.” He kisses Clint's cheek, licking up another tear as Clint whines, the sound wobbling. “My sweet boy. My _good_ boy. Always.”

“Master...”

“I know you don't believe me.” He nips Clint's ear sharply, and Clint gasps, tugging at the tape a little. “Aside from my promise, I didn't want to punish you because I couldn't think of anything you had actually done wrong.” He circles the inside of Clint's ear with the tip of his tongue, and Clint gasps again, bucking slightly. He's not even half hard, but that's not the point. “But now I've realized there is one thing.”

“Yes, master?” Clint's voice cracks, more tears escaping his closed eyes.

“Blaming yourself for what happened.” 

Clint sobs, and Phil slips the lube out of his pocket, slicking two fingers. “Open your eyes.” Clint obeys, his eyes wide and fearful, lashes spiked with tears. “Watch the mirror.” Clint locks his eyes on it and bites his lip. Phil gives him a moment to adjust, and then pushes him to lean forward a little, stroking across Clint's hole before pushing inside, making him groan and push back into the touch. “Good boy,” Phil coos, and Clint makes a pained noise, shaking his head.

“Not a good boy, master.” He croaks. “Jesus, I'm such a fuck-up.”

“No, you're not.” He bites Clint's shoulder in just the right spot to make him moan through his tears. “You're my good boy.” Clint sobs again, leaning back against Phil and shaking as Phil presses and strokes him inside. He keeps mewling helpless denials as Phil praises everything about him, kissing and biting and sucking between words, worshiping all of Clint's scars. Clint makes desperate sounds, obediently watching his own flushed, tear-streaked face in the mirror. Just as he's starting to ease up and relax in Phil's arms, he goes stiff all over.

“Master, help me!” he whimpers, and Phil curses inwardly. Clint hasn't actually hit subspace since Phil's return, and it looks like he's going under now. Phil has watched the recorded debriefings, has heard Clint compare being taken over by Loki with going under normally. Phil holds him tightly, letting Clint feel his breath and his heartbeat against his back.

“It's okay, Clint. I'm here, and you're mine. Let go, you're safe.”

Clint sobs and whines, almost hyperventilating before he gives in and melts in Phil's arms. He closed his eyes for a minute there, but Phil isn't going to hold it against him, and tells him so when he asks. “My boy doesn't have to try to be perfect, because he already is.” Clint sobs at that, and struggles in his bonds, whipping his head from side to side in pitiful negation. He coughs up every bad thing he thinks about himself like a chain of fish hooks, shaking and mewling as Phil holds him and fucks him with his fingers.

Phil stretches Clint open slowly as he tells him over and over again that he loves him. “Watch,” he whispers in Clint's ear when Clint has quieted a little, and Clint stares into his reflection's glazed, dilated eyes, wailing as Phil pulls him back over his lap and sinks into him. Clint still isn't hard, but that's not the point. Phil groans softly, biting Clint's neck and sliding the first two fingers of his clean hand into Clint's open mouth. Clint latches on and sucks, still looking at his red and devastated face in the mirror. 

“You're so fucking beautiful,” Phil murmurs into Clint's ear, fucking him deep and slow and making his limp cock drip. “And you have to take it, because I”ll never stop telling you how much you mean to me, and what a good boy you are.” Clint keens and shakes and is suddenly coming, the way his body clutches at Phil completely unmistakeable. Phil groans and grinds into Clint as hard as he can, making him mewl and twitch with an aftershock. After it passes through him he melts completely and Phil can barely hold him up as he rocks into him those last few times, groaning as he comes deep inside Clint.

It takes Phil a long time to collect himself, but at last he can tuck himself back into his trousers, peel the tape off Clint's ankles, and heave him onto the bed and settle him comfortably. Clint whimpers softly, and Phil holds him, pulling the covers up over them and rubbing Clint's arms to make sure that the tape isn't biting and that the skin is still warm. He hasn't even taken his shoes off, but that is one of many things that don't matter at all. Clint is all that matters, lax and completely exhausted. Cried out and fucked out and finally defenseless enough to let Phil love him. He lets Phil carefully feed him bottled water, and meekly follows him to the bathroom when they're recovered enough to bathe. Sitting in the hot water with Clint in his arms, things feel right for the first time in far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want more specific warnings or whatever, since this is a bit of a departure from how Clint and Phil usually do things:
> 
> Clint's punishment is being forced to listen to how much Phil loves him, and he's being punished for not forgiving himself. Phil won't let anyone treat Clint badly, and that includes Clint. During the scene Clint cries and the emotions get really intense, but far from entirely negative. They both get to come, no one hits anyone, and it helps rather than making things worse.


End file.
